


Please Newt, I Love You.

by bluesocks14



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Protective Minho, Sad, Sad Newt, Triggers, depressed, maybe smut, maze runner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesocks14/pseuds/bluesocks14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically Minho is dating Thomas but then Newt loves Minho and the eventually bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry because...  
> 1\. I can't write so have fun with my shitty writing.  
> 2\. I procrastinate so much so this probably won't be done for a while sorry×10

"No Minho! You wouldn't understand!" 

"Newt, please. It's ok." Minho tryed to comfort him. It worked some of the time, other days it was a lost cause.

"No Minho, no- you- you don't understand...no..no..." Newt's words melted into soft sobs and whimpers. His knees felt weak. He knew that his knees were not to be trusted, so he started to walk over to his bed, but before the first step his knees let out and Minho was there to catch him and sit him down onto the blue-sheeted bed. With Minho's arms wrapped around Newt and Newt's head against his chest. 

Sadly, that basically explained their relationship. Whenever Newt was going to fall, Minho was there to catch him. Newt hated it. Minho always comforted Newt into calmness. He was scared to hurt Minho. He knew that he was a burden to whomever had the "pleasure" of meeting him. Minho had a life. Minho always said he didn't mind. But it was always a possibility that Minho was getting g tired of him. He is just too much work and responsibility.

"It's okay baby. Everything is gonna be okay. You'll be okay, trust me." Minho tryed to help by comforting and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Newt nuzzled deeper into his best friends chest. His best friend that he loved more that a friend should. 

Newt was in love with Minho. He knew it. He accepted it. But he could never tell Minho. It was after Minho and Thomas started dating that Newt figured out how much he truly loved Minho. It was too late, and it was all because Newt was a coward. He was scared because of what Minho would say or do. He couldn't break them up because he loved Minho too much to see him unhappy and he also thought of Thomas as a good friend. How could anyone break their happiness? 

Newt looked over to his bedside table to see three bright red numbers that read 4:32pm. Newt tiredly pulled away from Minho.

"Weren't you supposed to meet Thomas, like, a half an hour ago?" He said quietly as he wiped his remaining tears, for there was a dark patch on Minho blue t-shirt. But he knew he wasn't going to get any crap for Minho. 

"Yeah. But right now you need someone and Tommy will understand. He loves you, just not as much as me." Minho let a light chuckle at the end ring out.

"He's going to dump you if you keep standing him up." Newt made a point to exaggerate that line with a scowl and several pokes.  
   
"He'll be ok. He understands what you are going through. I'll just take him out to a fancy dinner or something tomorrow." Newt wished Minho was taking him to a fancy dinner, like that was ever going to happen.

"Fine. But you have to call, text whatever. But Tommy deserves a call. So call him now." Newt made sure to emphasize the last word or else Minho would most likely cuddle back up to Newt. Minho was very much a cuddler and Newt was very much a cuddley, so they fit together like a puzzle.

"Fine. Only because I love both of you." Minho slumped out of the bedroom and into the kitchen for a little more privacy. He opened his phone and there was a picture of him, Newt, and Thomas on their Niagara Falls trip in the summer. They were standing together, arms wrapped around each other with the falls behind them. It was a wonderful trip. He absolutely loved it. 

In the bedroom Newt had to tryed to calm his mind. Tell it to shut up because he didn't like what it was saying. He hadn't ever completely opened up to Minho. U mean, he knows about some stuff, just not the voices or his self-esteem. 

Behind the door he could hear most of what Minho was saying. 

"Yes I know...I'm so sorry... I know, but you know Newt. He needs me right now...thank you...I love you so much...I'm taking you out for dinner tomorrow." Minho hung up and Newt could hear footsteps down the hallway into his room.  
   
"How much does Thomas hate me?" Newt sarcasticly asked.

"He doesn't hate you, he loves you." They both laughed as Minho bear hugged Newt and they fell onto the bed with Minho on top. Wrapping arms around each other, they just layed like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry... I said I procrastinate so sorry  
> sorry for the short chapter, I'm very busy aha
> 
> not much happening in this one bur I promise the next chapter will be larger!

They almost fell asleep like that until Minho decided that he was going to start a tickle fight. Minho started with Newt's sides. Newt squirming underneath him. 

"Stop it." Newt finally managed to get out.

"No." Was all Minho said as he pulled the smaller boy on top of him. Unfortunately, they were on the edge of the bed so they both fell to the ground with Newt now on top. Newt tryed to take Minho's hands away from him, it obviously didn't work because Minho was much stronger than Newt. 

"I'm going to tickle this sadness right out of you!" Minho laughed until he realized what he had just said. It seemed to have hurt Newt.

"Stop Minho." The soft and defeated voice  had said. Minho stopped. Newt pulled Minhos hands away and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he sat upon his bed. 

Tickling wasn't going to help. Nothing was going to help. He had a therapist, but he sucked. He didn't even make him feel better. Minho obviously could maybe help. But the odds of him breaking up with Thomas, and helping Newt as a boyfriend. Now that was going to be a challenge that would and could never happen. 

Newt herd Minho get up from his laying position to kneel between Newt's legs.

"Hey, Newt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way I just really want you to get better." Minho wasn't sure what way Newt was taking the phrase but it had hurt him and now Minho was upset and begging for forgiveness. However Newt didn't seem likely to forgive right now, Minho knew Newt was a forgiving guy. So he waited, patting Newt's knee in the time that passed.

After about 5-10 minutes, Newt finally spoke. His voice was muffled because his hands were still covering his face, but he was talking.

"I'm sorry." The relief that Minho felt went as fast as it came.

"Newt. Don't say sorry. What fault could you possibly have?" Newt opened his mouth to protest, hands now by his sides. "None. Absolutely none. I don't blame you for anything. Okay?" 

"But-"

"Stop. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am."

Newt knew Minho couldn't get into his head. He just wished that he could tell Minho how he felt. He just wants to be officially together. Not friends that cuddle like boyfriends and that are both gay. No. Like boyfriends that cuddle and act like boyfriends. 

Newt wasn't going to say all of this to Minho but he managed a nod. Not exactly what he was feeling inside but, it helped Minho calm down.

Not a second later Minho wrapped his arms around Newt and held him there until they both feel asleep.


End file.
